The present invention relates to an improved blowout preventer and, more particularly, an improved blowout preventer for use in combination with deep well pumps for pumping crudes by the injection of steam into the well.
It is quite common when pumping crudes to provide artificial lifting mechanisms. One mechanism commonly used, provides for the injection of steam into the well for aiding the lifting of the heavy crude by the subsurface pump.
When pumping heavy crudes using steam injection, it is necessary to provide a sealing mechanism to prevent leaking of the steam from the well during the injection process. It is highly desirable to provide such a seal without having to remove the rod string from the well. In addition, it is desirable to provide a blowout preventer mechanism in case an inordinate increase in well head pressure occurs during the injection of steam into the well.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a blowout preventer for use in combination with a deep well pump for pumping crudes by the injection of steam which seals the well without the requirement of removing the rod string.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a blowout preventer as aforesaid which prevents blowout even when an inordinate increase of well head pressure occurs during the injection of steam into the well.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a blowout preventer as set forth above which is of simple construction and effective in operation.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.